ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The AC will provide leadership for the Center?s overall strategic planning, including scientific inspiration, vision, and oversight using a community-based multi-level intervention approach and the core principles of transdisciplinary research. We will: (1) engage and incorporate community stakeholders, (2) train under- represented minority post-doctoral scholars and early career investigators, and (3) test innovative multi-level theories and methods through pilot research awards and translation and dissemination of research findings for practice, systems and policy change. These activities of the AC will contribute to a culture shift at the University of New Mexico by providing mechanisms for scholars to move beyond disciplinary and institutional silos by helping scholars to build transdisciplinary collaborations with a focus on innovation and concrete solutions. The AC will manage, coordinate and supervise the entire range of proposed Center activities, monitor progress and ensure that component plans are carried out. The AC will be responsible for facilitating synergy and linkages across the Cores and research and pilot projects. The AC will coordinate interface between the CSAC and the TREE Center, and will liaise with community stakeholders. The AC will ensure that the overarching Social Determinants of Health Framework and thematic foci drive all of our research, training, and dissemination activities. The AC will operate according to the following specific aims: 1) Develop center procedures ensuring the implementation of aims for all Cores and projects, operationalizing responsibilities of the AC, and maintaining compliance with policies and procedures; 2) Launch and support the Community Scientific Advisory Committee (CSAC) to ensure scientific and cultural integrity for all Center activities and coordinate bi- directional communications fostering dissemination of cultural knowledge and research evidence to advance practice, systems and policy change. 3) Provide administrative support, vision, and oversight of the research and pilot projects in alignment with the Center?s mission to assure full compliance and culturally appropriate safeguards for ongoing data safety and data monitoring. 4) Coordinate career enhancement activities to promote the recruitment, development and retention of diverse investigators to address complex behavioral health issues at multiple levels of influence from social inequities and health systems reform to community and policy change. 5) Evaluate the Center outcomes with annual member surveys, retreats, and documentation of key priorities, and develop a standard set of common data elements and measures at multiple domains of influence to assess our collective impact on behavioral health outcomes and reduction of disparities. The aims of the AC will lead to not only culturally appropriate, effective, and sustainable interventions to improve the mental health of participants in the research projects and pilots, but to improved outcomes for populations outside of New Mexico. Further, our transdisciplinary co-leadership model built on mutual values and for diverse leaders has national implications for the future of health equity research. 1